


Thank God for the Internet

by uselesspieceofship



Series: Luthor Wants Super [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena Luthor, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Like Actually Theres A Puppy!Kara, Cute Kara Danvers, F/F, Famous!Lena Luthor, Featuring ABS OF STEEL™, Featuring Sonny the Golden Australian Labradoodle, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers is Bae, Kara Has A Twin And His Name Is Sonny, Kinda Famous Kara Danvers, Lena Is A Smitten Kitten, Meet-Cute, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pansexual Panicking Kara Danvers, Personal Trainer Kara, Puppy Kara Danvers, Social Media, Sonny Looks Just Like His Mother, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Twitter, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor, lena #loves her puppydog, the super #wants the luthor just as badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesspieceofship/pseuds/uselesspieceofship
Summary: Lena’s bored and idly scrolling through Twitter and HOLY FUCK WHO’S THAT?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Luthor Wants Super [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674493
Comments: 40
Kudos: 984
Collections: SC





	Thank God for the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> There’s swearing in this as usual  
> (unedited and sorry if the formatting is weird. I tried my best to make it look like social media cause I don't have access to photoshop)  
> (if you're on mobile I recommend reading horizontally cause this looks wonky)

Lena was incredibly bored. Like she had been watching paint dry for hours bored. It was her first day off of filming the second season of her well-liked prime time series. Without work and friends to hang out with in the early morning, she decided to open Twitter, her favorite social media app. Lena scrolled mindlessly, liking and retweeting whatever she found funny or relatable. She even responded to many of her fans, knowing that it’d drive them crazy. Lena Luthor stans were a very loyal and kind of bat shit crazy group but she loved them. It was amazing and kind of scary to know that such a large group of people would support her no matter what. When she grew bored of Twitter, she was about to exit to another app when a video on her timeline, posted by a generic comedy account with 356K followers caught her attention. 

The video was captioned “Damn! She can take a bite out of me any day 😋🤤😍 #TEAMKARA #KARAISBAE #FOODBAE” which enticed Lena enough to click the video. 

There was a group of people, friends, Lena assumed in someone’s apartment. The video was focused on a blonde girl who was wearing a sinfully tight tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. 

_“Winn do you hear this crap? Don’t stop recording, I want Lucy to watch this video everyday to remind her,”_ Said the blonde girl of Lena’s dreams. Lucy, Lena assumed, was a short haired brunette who was unfairly attractive and began speaking. 

_“I can’t believe I am the only one here who doesn’t think Kara can eat this big ass burger in 10 bites or less. You know what? Instead of $20 I will give you $50 to finish this,”_ The burger in question was placed into view and damn was it massive. The blonde girl scoffed. 

_“How about this? You give me $100 and bragging rights and I will finish this burger in 5 bites. And to make it fair, I’ll give you $100 if I can’t,”_ An even shorter haired auburn girl, who Lena noticed was _also_ unfairly attractive, grimaced next to the blonde. 

_“I don’t know Kara...5 bites? 10 bites 100% but 5?”_ Kara, so that's the love of her life’s name, rolled her eyes. A Latina came into focus who had her arm around the auburn haired girl. 

_“I don’t know babe I think Little Danvers can pull it off,”_ Jesus, why were all these people so attractive? A buff, handsome man spoke next. 

_“I honestly agree with Alex, 10 bites no problem but 5 is impossible. I guess you’ll be treating Lucy and I on our next date,”_ Kara gasped, placing a heart over her chest. 

_“James! How could you betray me like this? Winn, please tell me Maggie isn’t the only one who thinks I can do this,”_ Kara pouted and it was honestly the cutest thing ever. 

_“HASHTAG TEAM KARA,”_ He yelled, it being pretty loud since he was the one holding the camera, RIP headphone users. The two friends high fived and Kara placed her attention back on Lucy. 

_“So deal or no deal?”_ She held out her hand expectantly. Lucy shook it without a second thought. 

_“Deal,”_ Kara grabbed the burger and efficiently downed it in four. fucking. bites. The jaws around her dropped while Maggie smirked knowingly. Kara grabbed a wipe and cleaned her hands and face while she finished swallowing the last bite. When she finished swallowing, she threw her arms up excitedly in a double fist pump. 

_“YES! TAKE THAT LUCY! RUN ME MY MONEY!”_ An absolutely adorable golden, curly furred Australian Labradoodle mix with sweet blue-green eyes who had previously been out of frame jumped onto the couch at the blonde’s excitement. 

He began excitedly licking at her face while she, equally excited, rubbed him down. Lena honestly couldn’t see the difference between the two. _“You hear that Sonny? That's the sound of you and I eating good for the next few days!”_ The puppy barked in response. The frame focused on a now distraught Lucy. 

_“You...you duped me! You knew damn well you could eat that burger!”_ Kara grinned cheekily. 

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about but a deal is a deal Luce,”_ Lucy begrudgingly slapped down 2 $20 bills and a $10 bill onto the coffee table. She got up, dragging James with her. 

_“We’ll be back. Looks like I have to go to the ATM,”_

_“Come back quick!”_ Kara said in a teasing tone. Lucy flipped her off, slamming the door behind here. Winn flipped the camera, revealing his face as he spoke into his fist like a microphone. 

_“Here I am with Kara, the winner of the bet. Kara, would you like to say a few words?”_ Kara, being the obvious dork she is, spoke into the “mic”. 

_“Well Winn, I can say today is one small step for man, and a giant leap for mankind. I’d like to thank my family, you and Maggie for believing in me, and a big thanks to Sonny for just being so darn cute,”_ Winn moved the “mic” and held it in front of the golden mixed puppy. 

_“Sonny, do you have any words for your mother or any comments on what just transpired?”_ Sonny barked thrice before licking Winn’s knuckles. 

_“Well, you heard it from Kara and Sonny here first! Tune in next time to Kara Doing Things That Shouldn’t Be Humanly Possible!”_ Winn said right before the camera cut off. The “watch again” button appeared and Lena found herself clicking it. The video was a total of 1 minute and 56 seconds and she knew that if she only had that much time left to live, this is exactly what she’d be watching. How could Kara, a complete stranger, make something she’d typically find disgusting and gross look attractive and charming? The video honestly belonged in an art gallery and she could understand why it had 122K likes and 73.9K retweets and counting. Lena found herself being one of those likes and retweets, but not before adding her own reply that she knew would break her fans. 

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 1s 🔽

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️ 

|

Funny Vids! @DailyFunnyVideos • 16h 

Damn! She can take a bite out of me

any day 😋🤤😍 #TEAMKARA #KARAISBAE 

#FOODBAE

_____________________________________

| |

| |

| |

| ▶️ |

| |

| |

|____________________________________|

298K views 

6:12 PM • 9/3/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬6,635 🔁73.9K 💟122K ⬆️

The tweet was rather uncharacteristic of her. Okay no, it was _exceedingly_ uncharacteristic of her. Within five minutes, she had 13.9K retweets, 34.7K likes, and 2,441 comments and counting. Her mentions were blowing up with the amount of people replying to her tweet. 

I ❤️ Lena @LenaLuthorFanpage • 6s 🔽

On it boss lady! @LenaKLuthor @DailyFunnyVideos

10:41 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for Web

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️ 

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 5m

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬2,441 🔁13.9K 💟34.7K ⬆️

NOTICE ME LENA @KieranStan • 3s 🔽

HOLY SHIT UR BOTH SO HOT I SHIP IT 

ASDFFJJVFFJ @LenaKLuthor 

@DailyFunnyVideos #Karlena

10:41 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️ 

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 5m

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara.

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬2,446 🔁13.9K 💟34.8K ⬆️

Alice Oliver @Alice_Oliver_73 • 1s 🔽 

@KieranStan oh fuck you’ve done it 

now @LenaKLuthor #Karlena #wlw 

10:43 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for Android

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️ 

|

NOTICE ME LENA @KieranStan • 2m 

HOLY SHIT UR BOTH SO HOT I SHIP IT 

ASDFFJJVFFJ @LenaKLuthor

@DailyFunnyVideos #Karlena

10:41 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬7 🔁34 💟62 ⬆️

NOTICE ME LENA @KieranStan • 1s 🔽

@Alice_Oliver_73 I REGRET NOTHING 

@LenaKLuthor #Karlena

10:44 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️ 

|

Alice Oliver @Alice_Oliver_73 • 1m 

@KieranStan oh fuck you’ve done it 

now @LenaKLuthor #Karlena #wlw 

10:43 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for Android

💬1 🔁2 💟9 ⬆️

And thus, the Karlena hashtag was born. There were many people now using the hashtag and the tweet was being spread around like wildfire to try and find Kara, the blonde who caught her eye. It was now two hours after the tweet and she hadn’t been on Twitter since. She was currently receiving a FaceTime call from her best friend, she answered instantly. 

_“CAN I PLAN THE WEDDING? I better be the Maid of Honor!”_ Sam teased through the camera. Lena flipped the girl off. 

“Fuck off Sam. Plus, before any of that shit is even considered we need to find the girl first and pray she’s not straight and anti-Luthor,” Sam _pshed_. 

_“Did you see those guns? No way she’s fully straight. And if she’s anti-Luthor well then I’ll kill her,”_ Sam had a point. 

“I’m pretty sure she’d be the one to kill you with those noodle arms of yours,” The brunette stuck out her tongue childishly, lifting up her arm and flexing it. “Looks the same to me.”

 _“Why are you so mean to me? I’m trying to help you find the love of your life,”_ The screen went on pause and a few seconds later, Sam let out a squeal. _“Holy shit Lena someone commented that that’s their sister and she tagged them and she has a shit ton of likes and retweets, it might be legit.”_ As soon as the word “sister” left Sam’s mouth Lena was opening Twitter. She looked in her mentions, seeing she was tagged most in the replies of a tweet by someone named AgentDanvers. She recognized the name Alex from the video and realized it was the auburn haired girl in the profile pic. 

Alex 💣 @AgentDanvers • 34m 🔽 

Holy shit @LenaKLuthor thats my 

sister @k_danvers

12:01 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬6,226 🔁51.7K 💟80.1K ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2h 

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬11.6K 🔁148K 💟366K ⬆️

She clicked on the tag and was redirected to the alleged Kara’s page. She gasped, it was indeed the Kara from the video. Her header was a beautiful painting of space that Lena would honestly buy and her profile pic was of her and her dog, Sonny. The two were on the beach and the puppy was smaller than it had been in the video. The both of them had wide smiles with bright teeth and Sonny even had his tongue lolling out. They both looked like twins with their golden curls and gorgeous blue eyes. Lena honestly wouldn’t mind waking up to either of those faces. 

[ Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 ]

[ 16.1K Tweets ]

**Kara** 🚀🌞💪🏻 [Follows you]

@k_danvers 

I love puppies, painting, pizza, potstickers, and personal training. Did I mention I’m pansexual?!?!?

IG: k_danvers

📍National City, CA 🎈Born August 10 🗓Joined May 2009

🔗 www.karadanversfitness.com

 **283** Following **15.2K** Followers

Followed by Sara Lance, Andrea Rojas, and 11 others 

The ravenette was positively falling in love with a stranger. Her most recent tweet was a video posted two days ago of her and Kate Kane standing in front of some weird type of workout machine. 

Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers • 2d 🔽

Here’s @TheKateKane and I doing some 

hack squats. Check the link in my bio for more!

___________________________________

| |

| |

| |

| ▶️ |

| |

| |

|__________________________________|

18K views 

11:30 AM • 9/2/17 • Twitter for iPhone 

💬991 🔁4,411 💟10K ⬆️

She clicked the video, realizing that she couldn’t hear it properly due to her FaceTime. She clicked the green banner at the top of her screen and she was still paused. 

“Sam, can you just mute yourself really quick? You know what, actually, I’ll call you back later,” Sam’s face popped up and she was donning a knowing grin. 

_“Happy stalking!”_ The brunette hung up quickly, knowing that Lena was about to yell at her. Lena rolled her eyes, _happy stalking indeed_ she thought, clicking on the video and a few more. One even came up of Kara at an animal shelter and Lena sighed dreamily, tapping the follow button. She’s never wanted to get to know someone more. 

* * *

Alex Danvers was holding her phone in absolute shock. There was just absolutely no fucking way she was reading a tweet by Lena Luthor stating that she’s ready to marry her sister. And from a video of her grossly eating a burger that had strangely gone viral nonetheless.

It’s not that it’s impossible for a celebrity to find her sister attractive. Since Kara had taken on the role of a personal trainer, she had gotten a high profile client that launched her personal fitness business. After the one client, Sara Lance who was trying to bulk up for a movie role, dozens more came after her raving reviews. Her sister even developed the well known Abs of Steel™ workout amongst others. The advertisement helped Kara get a bigger space for her gym and better equipment. She dealt with celebrities on a weekly basis and many of them found her sister attractive, whether it was from her sunny personality, amazing physique, or both. Kara had even done some modeling for a few athletic wear brands. So yeah, she was used to her sister getting hit on by celebrities. But Lena FUCKING Luthor? The elusive and private Lena Luthor declaring publicly on _social media_ that she wants to marry her sister? Now that can’t be right. Alex refreshed the tweet again. Nope! Still there. Maybe Lena was hacked? But it had been posted an hour and a half ago and was still up. Welp, there was only one thing to do now. 

Alex 💣 @AgentDanvers • 1s 🔽 

Holy shit @LenaKLuthor thats my 

sister @k_danvers

12:01 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 1h 

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬10.3K 🔁129K 💟278K ⬆️

Within 15 minutes of her tweet, Alex had to mute her notifications. What started off as nothing after 5 minutes led to a few likes and retweets and now she had to mute her phone from the constant stream coming from it. It took her a bit longer than necessary to mute her tweet thanks to the influx of crazed Lena Luthor fans in her mentions. Oh well, she had done her job. 

Alex FaceTimed her sister, frowning when she didn’t get a response. Kara was probably out on her Saturday morning jog. She wanted to see the blonde’s face when she told her the news. 

30 minutes later, much to her shock, she was getting a notification from Lena Luthor. 

_Lena 🥀☑️ @LenaKLuthor has tagged you in a tweet!_

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2m 🔽

Thank you very much to everyone that helped 

me find Kara @k_danvers

Especially you @AgentDanvers, nice to know I 

can rely on my future sister-in-law for help 😉😈

12:41 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬145 🔁3,715 💟5,987 ⬆️

Alex immediately liked and retweeted with her own reply. 

Alex 💣 @AgentDanvers • 1s 🔽 

Not a problem @LenaKLuthor 

I can’t wait until Kara sees this and flips her shit

@k_danvers STOP JOGGING YOU DAMN HEALTH NUT 

AND ANSWER THE PHONE! THERE'S NO REASON TO

JOG FOR TWO HOURS ON A SATURDAY!!!!!!!

12:43 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2m 

Thank you very much to everyone that helped 

me find Kara @k_danvers

Especially you @AgentDanvers, nice to know I 

can rely on my future sister-in-law for help 😉😈

12:41 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬151 🔁3,764 💟6,822 ⬆️

_Lena 🥀☑️ @LenaKLuthor has liked your tweet!_

_Lena 🥀☑️ @LenaKLuthor has retweeted your tweet!_

_Lena 🥀☑️ @LenaKLuthor has followed you!_

Alex understood the first two but the last one? Holy shit she’s got a celebrity following her. 

_Lena 🥀☑️ @LenaKLuthor has sent you a message!_

Double holy shit, she’s got a celebrity in her private messages. 

[ **Lena** 🥀 ☑️ ]

[ @LenaKLuthor ]

Hello, hope I’m not overstepping

by messaging you. I just wanted 

to let you know that I’m being 

serious and I’m really interested

in taking your sister out on a 

date. Do you think she’d be 

interested too? If not then that’s

completely okay! I can delete 

the tweets and leave you guys

alone. No pressure at all. 

Lena 🥀 • 12:45 PM 💟➕

Alex laughed in disbelief. A celebrity was nervously private messaging her about overstepping boundaries and the possibility of Kara not being interested. Who in their right mind would turn down a come-on from Lena Luthor?

[ **Lena** 🥀 ☑️ ]

[ @LenaKLuthor ]

Hello, hope I’m not overstepping

by messaging you. I just wanted 

to let you know that I’m being 

serious and I’m really interested

in taking your sister out on a 

date. Do you think she’d be 

interested too? If not then that’s

completely okay! I can delete 

the tweets and leave you guys

alone. No pressure at all. 

Lena 🥀 • 12:45 PM 💟➕

Hey Lena, I promise you’re 

not overstepping at all. I can

assure you that Kara is 110%

interested in that date. You’d

probably be on it by now if she

wasn’t currently unaware. 

Alex 💣 • 12:46 PM ✔️

Well that's a big relief. Do you 

think I could get her contact

information or is that too much?

Lena 🥀 • 12:47 PM 💟➕

Nope not a problem. Her

number is 213-786-4673

Enjoy! 

Alex 💣 • 12:47 PM ✔️

Thank you so very much for

all your help. 

Lena 🥀 12:47 PM 💟➕

It seriously wasn’t any 

trouble at all. I’m just 

warning you that if you 

hurt my sister, I know

how to make it look like

an accident. There’s a 

reason why I’m Agent

Danvers. 

Alex 💣 • 12:48 PM ✔️

Noted! And there’s nothing to 

worry about regarding me 

hurting your sister. I’m just

a harmless, useless gay. 

Lena 🥀 • 12:48 PM ❤️

Alex chuckled at the message and liked it, feeling herself relate deeply to the last sentence. Maybe she’ll end up liking this Lena Luthor, so long as nothing happens to her sister of course. 

* * *

Kara panted heavily, sweat dripping down her body to further soak the fabric of her black Nike sports bra and matching Nike pros. She unlocked the door to her apartment and Sonny ran in, heading straight for his water bowl. She grabbed her pet wipes, wiping down Sonny’s fur and paws while he eagerly lapped away at the cool water. 

Every Saturday, rather than a 1 hour jog with Sonny she’d take them on a 2 hour long one from 10:15 AM to 12:15 AM. On her way back, she’d stop at this cute mom and pop frozen yogurt shop and get her and Sonny a well earned treat which usually took about 15 minutes. It was their Saturday morning to early afternoon ritual. She’d get home around 12:30 PM and would shower once she’s done tending to Sonny. 

Kara threw away the wipes and went straight for the fridge, downing a bottle of water to quench her thirst. Afterwards, she headed straight to shower and wash her hair. Kara dressed in a pair of low-hanging sweatpants and a plain soft cotton crewneck, throwing her hair up into a bun. She refilled Sonny’s bowls and gave him a few treats. 

Kara grabbed her phone that she left discarded on her kitchen counter and plopped down on the sofa, putting on the news in the background while she disabled Do Not Disturb. She began combing through her notifications. 

_[FaceTime Video: 1 Missed Call from FBI Agent 🏍🚨 (12:13 PM)]_

_[Twitter: You have 12.3K new followers]_

_[Twitter: You have been tagged in 55.1K tweets]_

_[Twitter: Alex 💣 has tagged you in 2 tweets]_

_[Twitter: Lena 🥀 @LenaKLuthor has followed you back]_

_[Twitter: Lena 🥀 has tagged you in a tweet]_

_[Instagram: 10,817 people have followed you]_

_[Snapchat: 5,336 people have added you]_

_[iMessage: Superfriends ✨👽💥 has 58 new messages]_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no way fucking way her Twitter notifications were right. She FaceTimed Alex back, greeting her with a confused crinkle in her brow when her older sister answered. 

_“Kara! Holy shit have you been on Twitter? You know what just from your face I can tell you haven’t,”_ Alex groaned. She wanted to see her sister freak out. 

“I haven’t opened the app yet but I can see some of my notifications and I’m super confused…” The crinkle deepened. 

_“Oh my fucking God just go on Twitter and look at the first tweet I tagged you in. And stay on the call,”_ Kara clicked the notification banner and was redirected to Twitter. Her eyes widened at what she saw. 

Alex 💣 @AgentDanvers • 50m 🔽 

Holy shit @LenaKLuthor thats my 

sister @k_danvers

12:01 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬7,734 🔁61.2K 💟93.1K ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2h 

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬12.2K 🔁156K 💟398K ⬆️

She clicked Lena’s original tweet thread. 

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2h 🔽

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬12.2K 🔁156K 💟398K ⬆️ 

|

Funny Vids! @DailyFunnyVideos • 18h 

Damn! She can take a bite out of me

any day 😋🤤😍 #TEAMKARA #KARAISBAE 

#FOODBAE

___________________________________

| |

| |

| |

| ▶️ |

| |

| |

|__________________________________|

302K views 

6:12 PM • 9/3/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬9,119 🔁101K 💟152K ⬆️

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened comically. 

“Alex! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Alex snorted at her sister’s reaction. 

_“Look at the other tweet I tagged you in,”_ Kara instantly clicked it.

Alex 💣 @AgentDanvers • 10m 🔽 

Not a problem @LenaKLuthor 

I can’t wait until Kara sees this and flips her shit

@k_danvers STOP JOGGING YOU DAMN HEALTH NUT 

AND ANSWER THE PHONE! THERE'S NO REASON TO

JOG FOR TWO HOURS ON A SATURDAY!!!!!!!

12:43 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬106 🔁1,371 💟5,236 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 12m 

Thank you very much to everyone that helped 

me find Kara @k_danvers

Especially you @AgentDanvers, nice to know I 

can rely on my future sister-in-law for help 😉😈

12:41 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬980 🔁8,693 💟16.2K ⬆️

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!” Alex winced lightly at the audio coming through. 

_“But wait! There’s more. Look at the message I just sent you,”_ Kara’s phone dinged and she pressed the iMessage banner at the stop of her screen. It was a screenshot of Alex’s private messages with Lena. Kara read through the messages and could only feel more excitement bubbling. 

“OOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOD,” Alex winced again but chuckled warmly at her sister’s reaction. “Oh my God Alex what do I do? Holy guacamole!” Alex rolled her eyes, positive that her sister was oh the verge of spontaneously combusting. 

_“Maybe you should tweet her back a response?”_ A light bulb went off in Kara’s head and she gained composure of herself. This is Lena Luthor we’re talking about, an actual once in a lifetime opportunity to be with her celebrity crush. Out of the endless line of more impressive suitors that Lena certainly has but ignores, she chooses **her** , Kara Danvers. 

“That’s a great idea!” Kara opened Twitter and typed out a reply to Lena’s original tweet, posting it without a second thought. She couldn’t lose her nerve now. 

Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers • 1s 🔽

Lena Danvers? Kara Luthor? Kara and Lena 

Luthor-Danvers or Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor?

@LenaKLuthor You pick wifey I think they all 

sound great 😏💍

12:53 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2h 

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬12.2K 🔁156K 💟398K ⬆️ 

“Go check my Twitter,” Alex noted the proud tone of Kara’s voice. She refreshed her timeline and snickered at Kara’s reply, liking and retweeting it in support. 

_“I guess the puppy’s got some moves,”_ Kara scoffed in bewilderment at Alex’s response. 

“That was freaking gold Alex screw you,” The older Danvers loved to tease the younger. 

“I honestly don’t have a single fucking clue how you pulled Lena goddamn Luthor. And it was from an absolutely gross video of you scarfing down a monster Big Belly Burger burger. I’ve always been convinced you’re some otherworldly being,” Kara giggled at her sister’s admission. 

“I would be very offended if I didn’t agree with you. I feel like this is a weird fever dream and I’m going to wake up in the hospital disappointed,” Alex snorted. 

_“You don’t get sick,”_ And that was literally one of the fews reasons why Kara was able to believe what was happening to her. 

* * *

Lena had been glued to her phone all day, hoping and waiting for the actual angel that she flirted with would respond in kind. She had been reassured by Kara’s sister, but ultimately the truth would only come from Kara herself. She felt like a teenager that gave their crush a “check yes or no” note but in an extremely public way. It was either that or hope that she’d come across the blonde’s account one day and Lena was not willing to take that chance. The blonde was, to simply put it, enchanting and bewitching Lena through the screen of her phone. Imagine them meeting in real life? Lena could only wish…

_[Twitter: Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers has tagged you in a tweet! 1m]_

Jesus fucking Christ her prayers have been answered. Even though she had the blonde’s number, she wanted to refrain from using it until the blonde at least acknowledged what was happening on twitter. Lena smashed her finger against the notification banner, eagerly trying to view the tweet. 

Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers • 1m 🔽

Lena Danvers? Kara Luthor? Kara and Lena 

Luthor-Danvers or Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor?

@LenaKLuthor You pick wifey I think they all 

sound great 😏💍

12:53 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬116 🔁1,578 💟3,430 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2h 

Can somebody pretty please tell me who the 

blonde is? All I got was her name is Kara. 

I think I’m ready to become a wife 😍💍

10:36 AM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬12.2K 🔁156K 💟398K ⬆️ 

_Ohmyfuckinggodyesthisisamazing_ . A girlish squeal that she would rather step on legos _on_ stairs than admit to making left her lips. She had been thinking of multiple ways Kara could possibly respond and this was better than anything she could ever imagine. Lena liked and retweeted, typing out another reply. 

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 1s 🔽

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers for sure. Mind if

I text you about the rest of the Karlena wedding

plans? 💋

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers • 1m 

Lena Danvers? Kara Luthor? Kara and Lena 

Luthor-Danvers or Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor?

@LenaKLuthor You pick wifey I think they all 

sound great 😏💍

12:53 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬116 🔁1,578 💟3,430 ⬆️

Lena, for the seemingly hundredth time today, watched her mentions blow up. 

Karlena 💕@TheKarlenaShipHasSailed • 1s 🔽

OMFG MOMS THIS IS AMAZING #Karlena

@k_danvers @LenaKLuthor

12:54 PM • 9:4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 34s 

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers for sure. 

Mind if I text you about the rest of the 

Karlena wedding plans? 💋

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬96 🔁873 💟1,523 ⬆️

Kara Z. Danvers @EyesofSteel 1s 🔽

two precious smol beans ❣️ hope it works out

#karlena @k_danvers @LenaKLuthor

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for Android 

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 47s 

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers for sure. 

Mind if I text you about the rest of the 

Karlena wedding plans? 💋

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬117 🔁1,001 💟2,640 ⬆️

Winn Schott 🎮 @WinnSomeLoseSome • 5s 🔽

I better be your best man #justsaying #karlena

@k_danvers @LenaKLuthor

12:55 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone 

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 1m 

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers for sure. 

Mind if I text you about the rest of the 

Karlena wedding plans? 💋

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬123 🔁1,198 💟2,925 ⬆️

Lena recognized the man in the tweet as the cameraman from the video. Thank god and all that is holy for him. She liked the tweet and clicked the drop down menu to follow him. 

_Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers has tagged you in a tweet!_

Kara 🚀🌞💪🏻 @k_danvers • 23s 🔽

Absolutely gorgeous! I’ll be waiting...💛🎉💃🏼

@LenaKLuthor

12:56 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone 

💬49 🔁320 💟1,017 ⬆️

|

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 2m 

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers for sure. 

Mind if I text you about the rest of the 

Karlena wedding plans? 💋

12:54 PM • 9/4/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬237 🔁3,699 💟8,412 ⬆️

Lena took a deep breath, waiting a few minutes before opening iMessages. She didn’t want to be over eager despite the fact that she had already made Kara a contact. 

(KD)

[Kara 🤤]

**Today** 1:03 PM

Hey this is Lena.

**Delivered**

Lena watched the 3 typing dots disappear and reappear immediately. Her phone went off twice. 

(KD)

[Kara 🤤]

**Today** 1:03 PM

Hey this is Lena. 

**Read** 1:04 PM

Hello wife 😉 

Hope that wasn’t too

forward or weird 😅 

Lena bit the corner of her lip, a grin breaking out across her face as she reread Kara’s text. 

(KD)

[Kara 🤤]

**Today** 1:03 PM

Hey this is Lena. 

**Read** 1:04 PM

Hello wife 😉 

Hope that wasn’t too

forward or weird 😅 

Not at all. 

If anyone was too 

forward it was me. 

**Delivered**

* * *

Kara let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten quite over enthused at the thought of Lena texting her. She was excited and it was showing through her text. 

(LL)

[Lena 😍💕]

**Today** 1:03 PM

Hey this is Lena. 

Hello wife 😉 

Hope that wasn’t too

forward or weird 😅 

**Read** 1:05 PM

Not at all. 

If anyone was too

forward it was me. 

You were the perfect 

amount of forward. A

little birdy told me you were

interested in going on a date?

 **Read** 1:07 PM

I see you’ve been in 

contact with your sister. 

And yes I am more than

interested in going on a

date. 

Well that’s great! One 

problem though...I’m in

National City and if I’m

correct you stay in Metropolis.

 **Read** 1:08 PM

That won’t be a problem

at all. I usually stay in 

Metropolis but they 

changed the production

of my show to National

City so I’ll be here for

the next few months. 

Well that’s perfect! For

the date I was thinking

of something light and

casual to get to know 

each other, unless you

already have an idea or

would like something else?

 **Read** 1:08 PM

I actually didn’t get 

anywhere with the

planning. Light and 

casual sounds good,

any ideas?

Quick question: what are

your views on dogs and

the dog park?

 **Read** 1:09 PM

I love dogs and the

dog park is filled with

them so…

Great! I was thinking

we could go out to lunch

and then take my dog

for a walk in the dog park?

Maybe get some froyo?

 **Read** 1:11 PM

That sounds like a 

lovely idea, I’m all in.

I’ll have to get back

to you on when I’ll be

available but definitely

sometime in the next

two weeks.

Glad you think so 😁

And don’t worry about

availability, it’s no pressure

at all. Take your time, I know 

you’re a busy woman. 

**Read** 1:12 PM

Thank you so much

you’re very kind and

understanding. Keep

up this attitude and I

might just say fuck it

and forcibly clear my

schedule...

Happy to know you find me

so charming 😉😉 And I’ve 

been told I’m a kind and 

understanding person once

or twice...

 **Read** 1:15 PM

( . . . )

Kara’s smile grew wider and wider as she messaged Lena. The two texted back and forth throughout the day and by the end of it, they had a better understanding of each other’s characters. Kara found herself profoundly intrigued by the ravenette and wanted to know everything there was to know about Lena Kieran Luthor. 

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Lena and Kara decided to accidentally break the internet. Their tweets had been featured in the front pages of celebrity gossip magazines and websites. Many people speculated about their newfound “relationship” and the Karlena shippers grew. Other celebrities had joined in on the fun, asking for wedding invites and such. 

The pair continued to text back and forth and Lena found herself on the receiving end of the sweetest good morning and good night texts, cute pictures of Kara and Sonny, and a plethora of memes. Kara was a very enthusiastic texter and Lena was falling quicker and quicker for a person she has yet to meet. 

It was Thursday and Lena had informed Kara a few days ago that she would be free that day. They made their plans which is how Lena found herself sitting outside Noonan’s on one of their patio tables. They had set their date for 2:00 PM and it was currently 1:56 PM and she had been sitting for about 10 minutes. Lena liked to arrive early to anything she had planned and Kara certainly wouldn’t be the exception. 

It was a warm day outside and the weather would continue to be so for the next couple of weeks while summer ended and fall began. Lena opted to wear a semi-casual but form fitting grey dress and strappy black sandals. She put her hair in a ponytail to keep it off her neck. Lena scrolled idly on Instagram when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kara standing there, holding out a single sunflower in one hand and red leash in the other. Lena gratefully took the outstretched flower from Kara’s hands and stood up, looking up slightly into Kara’s sapphire eyes that shone bright. Kara greeted her with a warm hug and Lena wanted to bury her nose in the blonde’s shirt and inhale deeply. _She smells so good..._

“You’re taller than I thought you‘d be,” Lena found herself saying. Kara let out a kind laugh that sounded like honest to God music. 

“Do I meet your expectations Ms. Luthor?” Kara pushed in her chair for her before sitting down in her own, tying Sonny’s leash to it. Sonny made his way towards her, sniffing her outstretched hand curiously and allowing her to scratch his soft fur. 

“And thensome Ms. Danvers,” Lena redirected her attention to Kara and her breath was taken away by the blonde sitting across from her. Kara was wearing a cobalt blue henley with two out of the three buttons undone and sleeves rolled half-way up her forearms. It really brought out the blue in her eyes and clung so very deliciously to her muscles. She paired it with ripped light washed jeans and left her hair down in loose curly ringlets. She was smiling at her brightly and Lena found herself comparing that smile to the sunshine above them. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually sitting in front of you right now,” Kara sounded as awed and breathless as Lena felt. 

“I…can’t believe it either honestly. I feel like this is a dream,” Kara let out an adorable chuckle. 

“ _You_ feel like this is a dream? I’m on a date with _the_ Lena Luthor!” Kara exclaimed, not raising her voice too loud to avoid any unnecessary extra attention. Lena was already getting quite a few looks from fellow patrons and she was sure someone on the sidewalk had taken a picture of her while she was waiting for Kara. 

Lena smirked at Kara’s response. 

“Wow, t _he_ Lena Luthor, how’d you manage that?” Lena questions teasingly in third person. 

“Well...not to _brag_ or anything but she saw an extremely gross video of me eating a burger that somehow charmed her pants off and publicly tweeted something along the lines of becoming my wife?” Kara responded, equally as teasing with a questioning tone caused by her unending disbelief at the situation. 

“Must’ve been one hell of a video,” She gazed directly into Kara’s eyes, smirk on her lips. Kara leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table, noting Lena’s eyes briefly flicker down to them as they flexed from movement. 

“Oh trust me, it was,” There was a pause in their conversation as they stared, neither person looking away. 

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Noonan’s, I’m going to be your server for today and my name is Gabby. Is there anything I can start you ladies off with? Drinks perhaps? Any questions?” A cheery brunette spoke, breaking Kara and Lena out of their daze. Gabby placed two glasses of water on the table and two straws then proceeded to take out her notepad. Kara spoke first, clearing her throat. 

“Good afternoon, I’ll take a strawberry mojito and do you think I could get a cup of ice chips?” Her voice was smooth and confident, but completely polite and it made Lena shiver lightly. 

“Awesome choice, I’m going to need to see some ID first. And of course you can,” While Kara pulled out her ID, Lena briefly scanned over the drinks menu on the table. “And what would you like today, Miss?”

“I’ll take a peach bellini, please,” Lena already had her ID waiting for the waitress. She looked over it, eyes briefly widening in recognition at Lena’s name.

“Another awesome choice! Are you guys ready to order or would you like me to come back?” 

“We’re not quite ready yet, thank you,” Kara spoke again. 

“Alright! Well I’ll be back shortly with these drinks and an ice cup. If you need anything just call me or any other servers if you don’t see me,” Gabby made her exit and Kara refocused her attention on Lena. 

“So, are you enjoying yourself so far?” There was a hopeful expression on Kara’s face, she just always looked like such a cute little puppydog. A puppydog that could totally bench press her. 

“I am quite a lot actually,” There was an earnest expression to Lena’s face that made Kara’s heart flutter. Her eyes were such a pretty pale green that reminded her of Sonny’s blue-green eyes when the green would stand out. Like when he would play and roll around in the grass during their days at the dog park. 

“Me too…” she clears her throat “So...have you ever been to Noonan’s before?” Lena picked up the menu, scanning the many lunch items displayed. 

“Can’t say I have...what’s good here?” 

“Only like...everything,” Lena hummed, flipping through the menu. They chat idly until Gabby reappears with their drinks and cup of ice. 

“Are you guys ready to order or should I give you some time?” 

“We’re ready to order. May I have the grilled chicken club sandwich with the regular french fries and an additional grilled chicken cutlet on the side please?” The waitress jot down Kara’s order. 

“And you Miss?”

“May I have the smoked caprese panini with a side of roasted pesto zucchini chips please?” The waitress jotted down her order and then repeated both of their order’s back so they could confirm that it was correct. 

“Alright looks like you guys are good, I’ll go hand this to the kitchen and it should be out shortly. If you need me or another server for anything else feel free to ask,” Gabby took their menus and headed back inside. Kara began feeding the ice chips to Sonny. 

“I’m about 110% positive that Sonny is the cutest dog I’ve ever seen,” Lena commented. At the sound of his name, Sonny trotted over to Lena and nudged her hand with his cool, wet nose. She took the bait and buried her fingers in the soft curly fur atop his head, scratching gently. “If you were zapped into an animal this is _exactly_ what you’d be.” 

“I’ve been told something similarly before, Sonny’s without a doubt my son. But all I’m really hearing is you’re 110% positive that I'm the cutest person you’ve ever seen,” There was a cheeky smile on the blonde’s face. 

“Well, obviously. Or I wouldn’t demand the internet to go on a manhunt for you so I could score a date,” Kara blushed lightly. 

They continued talking, getting so enthralled with each other that they were hardly aware of the waitress placing down their meals. They thanked her politely before digging in. Kara would periodically cut up a piece of the grilled chicken cutlet and give it to Sonny, who devoured it greedily. 

“This food was delicious. I can’t believe I haven’t been to this place yet,” Lena commented after wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

“Right? Their pastries are even better and don’t get me started on the sticky buns,” Kara had long finished her meal, eating quickly but unmessily. Lena was honestly amazed by how the blonde managed to devour things so quickly. Gabby came back around to collect their dishes and placed the check on the table. Kara snatched it before Lena even had a chance. 

“That’s very kind of you but I should pay, I’m the one who asked you out in the first place,” Kara continued to place the required amount and a 20% tip. 

“You can get it next time if it’s so important to you. But today will be my treat, I recommend Noonan’s,” Lena’s heart flutters at the possibility of a next time. 

“How presumptuous,”

“Only when I’m overconfident,” Kara winked, placing the leather check holder down. She got up, untying Sonny’s leash. Kara outstretched her other hand. 

“I believe we have a dog park to get to Ms. Luthor,” Lena took her hand, noting how much bigger it was and how soft it felt against her own. Kara gave her the softest smile while she intertwined their fingers and it fit so perfectly with Lena’s. She made sure to grab the sunflower Kara had gifted her. 

“Lead the way Ms. Danvers.”

* * *

They stayed at the dog park for an hour, watching Sonny run around like a madman and play with other puppies. They continued to get to know each other while Sonny played and Lena could positively say she was smitten. Kara was possibly the most humble, kind hearted, and beautiful soul she’s ever had the pleasure to get to know. None of her past exes were similar to Kara in any way and Lena found herself thinking that if any of them was half the woman Kara was then she would’ve stayed. 

The two had just gotten frozen yogurt from a spot Kara recommended. Kara even purchased a cup of lactose-free whip cream for Sonny. Lena witnessed once again how impressive of an eater Kara was and giggled at the matching expressions her and Sonny had while they ate. Kara had a froyo mustache and she could only imagine how Sonny’s face would look when he was done with his whipped cream. Lena couldn’t resist taking out her phone to start recording the two. 

“What’s so funny?” Kara finished the last scoop of her froyo and looked at Lena with an eyebrow raised. It was hard to take her seriously with a froyo mustache. 

“Nothing at all,” Lena giggled more. Sonny finally lifted his snout that had been buried in the cup of whipped cream and his nose and facial fur had whipped cream all over it. The two looked identical and Lena laughed louder. Kara looked at Sonny and let out her own laugh. 

“Sonny! You’ve made a mess!” Kara exclaimed. Sonny licked at his nose and maw, cleaning off the excess whipped cream. 

“He’s not the only one,” Kara looked at her phone, seeing the froyo mustache. She licked her tongue upwards, cleaning off the mustache in one swipe. 

“Just like his momma,” Kara excitedly rubbed down his fur and Sonny licked at his mother's cheeks. Lena ended the video, fully intending to post it later. She knew many of her fans were interested in her relationship with Kara and it wouldn’t hurt to indulge them a bit. 

“Like mother, like son indeed.” 

They were nearing the end of their date and neither wanted to acknowledge it. Lena insisted on walking Kara back to her apartment after discovering it was nearby. And the two were standing outside of her building. Kara didn’t want to head inside without seeing Lena safely head into the car she called for herself. 

“I...had a really good time today,” Kara said, breaking the comfortable pause the two found themselves in when Lena’s car pulled up. 

“I honestly did too. Next date on me?” Kara opened the car door for Lena, letting the ravenette settle inside. 

“I’ll hold you to it Lena,” Lena shivered at the way her name rolled off of Kara’s tongue. Her name had never sounded better in anyone’s mouth. “Text me when you get home?” 

“Of course, I’ll text you later. Have a good night Kara,” Lena desperately didn’t want the date to end and was already looking forward to the next one. 

“Have a good night Lena,” Kara leaned down, kissing the actresses cheek softly. Sonny whined, squishing between Kara’s legs. He stood on his hind legs and rested his paws on Lena’s thigh, licking her cheek as soon as Kara’s lips pulled away. 

“Good night to you too, Sonny,” Lena placed a kiss on the crown of the dog’s head, which seemed to satisfy him enough to pull back. Kara stepped back from the curb and closed Lena’s car door. She waved as the car drove off and could feel her heart pulling as it got farther. In the car, Lena was feeling similar emotions. She watched the video she had taken of Kara and Sonny earlier. 

_“What’s so funny?” Kara finished the last scoop of her froyo and looked at Lena with an eyebrow raised._

_“Nothing at all,” Lena giggled. She laughed louder when Sonny revealed his face._

_“Sonny! You’ve made a mess!” Kara exclaimed. Sonny licked himself clean._

_“He’s not the only one,” Kara noticed her reflection in her phone and licked off her froyo mustache._

_“Just like his momma,” Kara excitedly rubbed down his fur while Sonny licked at his mother's cheeks. She laughed in what could only be described as utter joy._

Lena smiled fondly at the video and opened up Twitter. 

Lena 🥀 ☑️ @LenaKLuthor • 1s 🔽

Had the best afternoon with these goofballs 💕

Operation #karlena is a go @k_danvers

___________________________________

| |

| |

| |

| ▶️ |

| |

| |

|__________________________________|

0 views 

5:49 PM • 9/16/17 • Twitter for iPhone

💬 🔁 💟 ⬆️

Lena watched her mentions explode again. She sighed dreamily, exiting the app and beginning to brainstorm. She had a date to plan after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to add more to this but I’m working on a few more fics so this will stay as a oneshot for now.  
> Tumblr: uselesspieceofship  
> Send me asks or prompts if you’d like and if the ADHD isn’t hitting too hard and I might just write it ;)


End file.
